Being Famos Isn't Always Good
by jadecat2013
Summary: Amy Rose, Youngest Top Model. When shes forced to go to school, she joins a band. Little does she know, she has big competition, or, Love?


Chapter 1: Amy Rose

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Hello class!"

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Today we have a new student!"

Click.

Click.

STOP.

"And here she is now!"

"Hello." I stepped into the classroom with a sly smirk. "My name is Amy Rose."

Everyone's mouth dropped open, I heard a low whistle. "Can I have your autograph?!" Some green plant asked.

"Of course." I purred waving my hand dismissively. I was wearing a black tank-top that showed quite a lot of my breasts. I wore green booty shorts with 5 inch heels. (Big, right?) Also my Waist long hair was down.

"S-so M-miss. Rose why don't you tell us 4 things about y-yourself?" my teacher asked.

"Hmmm…. Well, I ditched my parents when I was 14. Im the world's youngest top model. Im going for a singing career, so if anyone's good at drums, guitar, ext. tell me… and…. My agent said it would be good to go to high school for at least 1 year, seeing this is my senior year."

"O-okay you may pick a-a seat…"

I started walking, looking around and tapping my chin. My eyes landed on a desk that was being occupied by a blue hedgehog. I walked up to him bent done, put my elbows on the desk, cradled my head with my hands and put on my innocent face. "Can I _please_ (said like puh-wease) sit here?"

"S-sure!" the blue guy said and zoomed to another desk. I was now sitting between that green plant from earlier and an orange vixen with glasses, facing forward obviously the class nerd.

"Hey!" a whisper came from beside me. I looked at the green plant. "Sign?" she had a pen and notebook in her hands. I nodded and took the book and pen. I opened my mouth to ask the usual question 'to who?' "Cosmo the plant." Reading my thoughts. I scribbled down 'always fulfill your dreams, Cosmo the Plant.' Short but filled with words of wisdom. I my ruby red lipstick pressed on my lips a little more and made a kiss mark on the page followed by my signature. I gave it back to her "Thanks!" that was the end of our conversation.

Lunchtime…

I strutted down the hallway with my body guard, Geoffrey, getting a few whistles or winks from the boys and Glares from the girls. I ignored them both though.

I opened the lunchroom doors, everyone turned to see who it was. They stared at me in shock. I just walked towards an empty table with Geoffrey, which was quickly filled by boys. The boys kept trying to flirt with me and impress me but again, I ignored them and eavesdropped on a conversation a fox and hedgehog were having. (Their both girls)

"No way! Out of all the boys of 'Chaos Ripoff' Knuckles is the hottest!" the fox debated.

"No, no! Sonic is!" the hedgehog debated back.

Just when the fox was about to say something I cut her off "So what is 'Chaos Ripoff?"

"Uhhhhhhh….." they were speechless, I made a motion to move on "Th-their a-a band…"

"So they go to this high school?" I waited a minute. The fox held up one finger that meant 1 minute. Then she and the hedgehog started jumping up and down saying things like, '_I can't believe Amy Rose I here!_' or '_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_' I smirked. _I think people want me to be smug! _

"Were do they usually hangout?" I said once they were done letting out their excitement.

"By the entrance o-of the school." I nodded and waved goodbye and got up with Geoffrey.

I walked to the doors but stopped there. "Geoffrey don't help unless I say other wise, kk?" he nodded.

I walked out the doors to find them, I found them easily but they were talking about something.

"I swear! The model is going to this school!" the blue hedgehog from before said.

I interrupted a red girl echidna "Talking about me so soon, blue boy?" I came out of the shadows with my arms crossed and my smug smile. The echidna girl noticed me first and she had her mouth wide open.

"It-its he-her?" a two tailed fox boy said.

"Yeah, Yeah. I got 2 questions. Number 1, can I be in your band?"

"No!" all of them said except Sonic who said 'yes!' a black hedgehog with chrisom stripes through the quills slapped Sonic beside the head.

I pouted but asked the next question "next one." I walked over to the girl of the group "Why do you have a _girl_ in the group?" I said playing with one of her quills.

She growled with steam coming out of her ears "IM A BOY!" 'He' yelled and slapped my hand away.

I gasped and started fuming too "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! IM WORTH _SO _MUCH MORE THEN YOU!"

"So what!?"

"Grrrr…" they all saw Geoffrey stepped back sacredly and they stepped forward. I held up my hand, fuming and my Piko-Piko hammer appeared in my hand the next thing they knew my hammer was coming for the red guy. He jumped out of the way and tried to throw a punch but I caught it with my gloved hand moving my fingers between the spikes. He looked truly surprised.

I smirked, got a good grip and started spinning around until he was lifted up from the ground and you only saw pink and red blurs. I let him go and he slammed in the school leaving a dent and a small pile of bricks. (The whole school did not fall down only the bricks around Knuckles)

I turned to the leftovers. "Who's next?" my voice echoed into the silence. The blue guy hid behind the black guy and the fox hid behind them. _Cowards…_ The black guy sighed and came up to me. I didn't move.

"Listen, im not gonna fight a girl." He had a serious tone.

"Listen." Mimicking his serious tone. I was gonna make these guys pay for saying no to me "I don't have time for gentlemen. Its either you fight me or you get a smack to the head with my hammer." The last part I was poking his chest with my hammer in my other hand while stepping forward and him stepping back.

"Sorry, im _too_ much of a gentleman." He said with a smirk bowing, thinking I won't do it.

Once he stood up my hammer collided with his face sending him next to the red guy. I turned to blue boy and the fox. Once they saw me looking at me the instantly played dead. I put on a smug smirk and rested my hammer on my shoulder. I walked into the school in my 5 inch heels. Geoffrey joined me.

Hia!

I know it's been a long time! And I am working on Choas Elements, but I have a super writers block so im working on a few new stories. But anyway, GIVE. ME. FEEDBACK! Okay? I REALLY want to know how im doing.

Bye!


End file.
